johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 14: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii~Nov. 22 2011) Wanting to create another Wii title after Twilight Princess Nintendo created what they like to call the "origin" story to the entire Legend of Zelda timeline. Story The story beings with a sacred warrior goddess once fought and destroyed the evil that is plaguing the land. For the safety of people, she has sealed them in the safety of the clouds above. Once she defeated the evil and sealed it away the story was passed on into legend. In the present, a young boy was having recurring nightmares of a monster consuming him whole. It only ended with him waking up out of his bed. He's a warrior in training in a skyborne city called Skyloft and he's close to the leader of this city called Kaepora and his daughter: Zelda. About to participate in a race against some other warriors and to participate in a ritual for the goddess, Link then must find his Loftwing (a giant bird-like creature). As he participates in the race, he obtains the statue and earns the right to be a part of the ritual for the goddess alongside Zelda. After the ritual, Zelda is swept away by a mysterious tornado and goes missing. Link then sets on a journey to find her who's in the treacherous lands below where no human traversed since the time of the goddess. Link must brave the evil that may lurk on the surface below. Gameplay Complete Playlist The game uses some of the similar gameplay elements from the Wii version of Twilight Princess but with more refined sword dynamics and more emphasis on Wii Remote gestures as some enemies and some puzzles can only be solved by certain gestures with the Wii remote. There are oodles of items including lots of shields and unlike in most previous LOZ games, the items can be upgraded (by collecting certain items to upgrade them with) that can help Link in his quest. The first LOZ game to feature a stamina meter (synonymous to the Call of Duty games) where if it runs out, Link will be tired for a few minutes until the meter fills back up. But Link can use stamina fruit and green potion to maintian his stamina. Reception As with other console LOZ games, this was well received. Trivia * The 3 areas you visit throughout the game have the same names as the provinces in Twilight Princess. * There's a game breaking glitch when you talk to the lone Goron: Golo after you complete the Thunder Dragon quest. Golo will tell you that he's jealous of Link's accomplishments. This would make the game impossible to continue and the events of Eldin and Faron won't occur. Nintendo did make an attempt to patch up this glitch with a special save channel from the game. Whether this worked or not is unknown. * Of all the LOZ games in development. Skyward Sword took the longest to develop. * In the game Link receives items called "Gratitude Crystals". This is more than just a reference to the star bites in Super Mario Galaxy, it's actually based on a popular Japanese candy called "Konpeito". * During development of the game. The developers wanted the characters that are residents of Skyloft to modeled after birds by giving them styles that resemble birds. Skyloft's bully: Groose is a prime example. His hair is that of a Rooster and he has (as his name implies) the attitude of a Goose. * In the Lanayru Mining facility, you can see a picture of a robot holding his arms out while at the front of a ship. This is a reference to the 1998 movie: Titanic and the iconic "King of the World" scene done by Leonardo DiCaprio. * There are numerous references to previous Legend of Zelda games. ** The harp used in the game is modeled after the harp used by Shiek in Ocarina of Time. ** After meeting with Batreaux, you can talk to a little girl named Kukiel. She'll complain that Batreaux told her that it's dangerous to go out. An obvious reference to The Legend of Zelda where the elder says "It's dangerous to go alone". ** The Kikwi Hermit will tell you before he tells you about the sacred flame that "It's a secret to everybody". Another reference to the "Legend of Zelda" when you find a secret room where you find rupees. * The Song used in the game's intro: The Ballad of the Goddess is played backwards. You can hear Zelda's Lullaby (or Zelda's theme).